


X-files X-mas

by Jogurt



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogurt/pseuds/Jogurt
Summary: Kirio just wants to believe (secret santa)





	X-files X-mas

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing fanfiction, so don't be afraid of dropping some constructive criticism
> 
> Merry Christmas:)

It was a pleasant afternoon in the 315pro office. All the christmas photoshoots were done, and everyone could prepare for tomorrow’s party. Most of our beloved idols were already home, busy with making food, but it seems like someone’s mind wasn’t (for once) occupied with tasty treats…

”-AND THAT’S WHY I THINK THAT SANTA IS AN ALIEN!”

Kirio was more than enthusiastic about his new theory. He wanted those few idols that were still in the office to know that the old fat man was a visitor from outer space.

”First of all, Nekoyanagi-san, Santa does not exist,” Kuro began to ruin Kirios dreams. ”and, even if he was real, he wouldn’t have anything in common with your unreasonable theories.”

”Y-yeah. Only little kids believe in Santa! How lame...” Said Touma, waiting for someone to confirm his words. 

”That is a big lie!” Pierre said with displeasure in his voice. ”I see Santa every year. Too bad every time he appears, Kyoji is in the toilet…”

”That’s why, this year we will expose him, and ny’all will believe me that he is not a mere human- just like me!”

After those words, Kirio told everyone his plan to reveal the true identity of Santa. 

”Haha, looks like all of you kids will have a fun time! Too bad I can’t help you since I’m feeling a little bit under the weather. Seems like this low temperature is enough to defeat little old me.” Shoma started coughing.

”Don’t worry, Madame Butterfly! The news about Santa will get you back on your feet!”

 

 

On the day of the christmas party everyone was ready to have a pleasant evening. Asselin prepared his best festive dishes, Soichiro made a wonderful christmas cake and Minori arranged flower decorations. Kids were busy with placing tableware. Room was filled with winter songs played by Kei and Rei. Almost everyone was present. Almost…

”Will Hanamura-san show up? It’s almost time.”

”I heard that he was too sick to even get out of his bed. Poor Shoma… Oh, Kirio, there you are! Since you have a spare moment, could you help he with placing napkins?” Saki asked Kirio who was wandering around, murmuring something under his breath.

”Not now! I’m busy with catching signal from space! He will be there soon! No worries!!”

”O-okay… I will ask someone else then…” Saki didn’t seem to understand what the green haired boy was planning.

Kirio continued to chant his ”signal catching sounds” when his unit-mate approached him.

”Nekoyanagi-san, please stop this nonsense! Almost everyone took their seats, and you are walking around the room like a lunatic!”

”Don’t worry Kuro-kun, I’m done! Now we have to wait…”

”Everyone!” Ken began ”I’m so happy to see all of you here! It’s wonderful that we can spend this day together having fun, instead of working, like we do almost everyday. Merry christmas to everyone! Now let’s hear a few words from the Producer-sa-”

Ken speech was interrupted by loud knocking.

”I thought that everyone is present... Well, come in!”

It was none other that Santa Claus. His outfit looked better than a classic bought one, but his beard seemed really fake. Most of the idols were a bit confused, but one boy was smirking with pride.

”Ho, ho, ho! Merry christmas! I came here because someone told me that there are some idols who were nice this year here!”

”Haha! Like I’m going to believe some old geezer that he is the real Santa!” Ren stood up and started walking towards the old man. ”Your disguise is cheap as hell!” Ren easily took off Santa’s beard. He also somehow peeled off his whole face. Underneath it was the ugliest, most green visage the young boy could imagine. The whole room gasped in unison.

”Oh no! My human face!” The creature seemed really embarrassed about the sudden reveal.

”W-who are you, b-bastard...?” Ren tried to act tough.

”Since you all saw my true face, I will tell you my real purpose. During the whole year, my nation was observing you- humans, from space. As a reward for being our zoo, we give you small presents during your ”christmas”. Our technology allows us to gift everyone in one day, you see. This year however, I have a special gift for the one who uncovered us…” Space Santa looked at Kirio.

”M-me..? Thank you, Mister Alien!” Kirio accepted a small package from the stranger.  
”I have to go now! My boss will be really angry if he finds out that I failed to disguise myself, ha ha! Merry christmas!” Santa left as fast as he arrived. Most of the idols were still trying to figure out what just happened.

Kirio was trying to talk with the alien a little more. After a short run down the stairs, he caught him in front of the building.

”Mister Alien, wait!! Please tell me more about yourself!”

”Ah, dear child. I’m just a mere gift deliverer. You all view me as someone important, but in fact, I’m doing the legwork here.” Santa laughed warmly. ”But you, kid, you are a really special one. I’ve been watching you the whole year and I simply adore how you can capture the audience. You are really clever, and what’s important- true to yourself. You believed in your theory, even if everyone was thinking that you are insane! You have to know, that I also believe in you! Wise child of the stars, keep being wonderful!”

”Thank you! Also, where is your flying saucer?”  
”You see, my transport, as well as all the gifts are paid from your taxes. Since this year the tax crimes rating is rising, we cannot afford spaceships. I will take a bus instead!” The green creature explained. ”Oh, here it comes! Gotta go!”

”Bye, Mister Alien! Say hi to all your friends from me!”

”I will! And remember- you love the galaxy, and the galaxy loves you back!”

Kirio watched the bus drive away. This encounter was the best gift he could receive.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--Did Nekoyanagi-san uncover your identity?

\--Not at all! I told you, years of acting taught me lots of things ha ha :) I have to thank Little Miss for providing me with the right makeup tools…

\--I think you went a little overboard with your gift. That snowball glass is a really rare one.

\--When I first saw it, I knew Kirio-chan would like it! It has kitties in a little house! Price doesn’t matter when it comes to making my friends smile, Kuro-chan:) You too will get a little gift from me. I will give it to you when we will have our own little christmas party in my house! Tell Kirio-chan he is invited.

\--Sounds wonderful. Just please, wipe that horrifying makeup first.


End file.
